A typical creeper, as used by mechanics or the like, include a pad carried by a frame which is carried by a plurality of wheels which render the creeper mobile. Oftentimes the pad includes a raised headrest portion for the comfort of the user. Sometimes the headrest portion is separate from the remainder of the pad which carries the body of the user. In such instances, it could be possible to pivot the headrest so that it would be selectively flat with the body pad, or it can be positioned at an angle relative to the body pad. However, for most known creepers of that type, the mechanism used to maneuver the headrest is cumbersome and difficult to use, and such usually only permits one relative position between the headrest and the body pad.